Branches
by literarylolita
Summary: Spin-off to my story "Sitting in a Tree".  One-shots of Eli, Clare, and their life together.  More of a summary inside!
1. Date

**A/N: Wow, a lot of people seemed to like "Sitting in a Tree"! And wanted stories about Eli, Clare and Charlotte. I'm so glad. This story will consist of one-shots; the chapters will NOT be in chronological order. Same lifetime, though, keep that in mind! This chapter is one several of you requested: Charlotte going on a date! Please review, and don't forget to leave requests. As long as it's realistic, I'll do my very best to fulfill it. =)**

_**Thursday, September 5**__**th**__**, 2030**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence (Kitchen)**_

_**7:01 PM**_

"She is NOT going," exclaimed Eli.

"Honey, you have to let her go," Clare attempted to soothe her husband of sixteen years. "She's growing up."

"You take that back!" Eli flung dishwater at his wife. They had been arguing while washing dishes on a warm Thursday evening in September. "She is five. She is our little girl and she is FIVE."

"Eli, she's almost fifteen and a sophomore in high school!" Clare became a bit flustered. "Come on, you said you LIKED the boy."

"Yeah, as a STUDENT!" Eli dried his hands. "I LIKE the kid because he's just like ME, which is EXACTLY why Charlotte is NOT going out with him tomorrow night!" He caught his breath. "Or EVER! Besides, she's too young to date, especially junior boys with CARS. Come on, Clare, she skipped a year!"

"Eli," Clare took his hand and gently led him into the living room of their two-story home. "Sit down, Sweetie." Eli listened but didn't look happy about it. He knew his wife would win in the end; she always managed to. "Honey, Charlotte is a good girl. Like you said: she skipped a year. She's smart, and she knows right from wrong. And Honey, she's always been completely honest with us. We have to trust her."

"I DO trust her," growled Eli. "It's that THOMAS KID I don't trust."

"Oh, and you'd trust any other boy who wanted to take her out?" Clare raised an eyebrow and looked smug when Eli said nothing.

"That's not the point, Clare," Eli reasoned. "This kid is always pulling pranks! Last week he duck-taped his buddy's locker shut!"

"Oh, well then," Clare rolled her eyes. "Call in reinforcements, the boy's malicious!" Her eyes twinkled. "That sounds like something YOU would have done, Mister!"

"Please, I never would have done something so amateur." Eli's face turned red. "But that's not the point! She's not going out with him."

"Eli," Clare tried calmly. "You said Thomas is a lot like you. "That must mean he's sweet," Clare moved next to him, kissing his cheek. "And kind," his neck, "and if he treats women anything like you did in high school, Charlotte will be catered to like a princess," finally, his lips. Eli reluctantly deepened his wife's kiss; after all these years, she still managed to affect him the same way as always, never failing to make him feel seventeen. Pulling away, Clare leaned her forehead against his. "Is he a good student?"

"Yes," Eli admitted reluctantly. His mind had begun to wander elsewhere (namely, his bedroom), but he still didn't want his baby girl going on _dates._ "But-"

"No buts, Eli," Clare whispered. "She's going. We'll make the boy come inside for a soda first, so you can put the fear of God into him, okay?" Clare moved her thumbs in soft strokes across Eli's cheekbones.

"…okay," Eli finally relented. "But if he so much as lays a FINGER on her-"

"-unless she asks him to-"

"EVEN IF she asks him to, which she BETTER NOT, I'm going to kill him!" Eli looked momentarily thoughtful. "Morty's been wanting to get out of our garage."

"Yes dear," teased Clare. "If that boy hurts our daughter, you have my blessing to make him Morty's customer." She surprised Eli by climbing on his lap. "Now, Char said she'd be babysitting until nine and Holden should be at rehearsal for another hour." She grinned, eyebrows waggling up and down.

"Say no more, Blue Eyes." Eli swiftly picked Clare up and headed for their room.

_**Friday, September 6**__**th**__**, 2030**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence (Kitchen)**_

_**7:15 AM**_

"Morning, Mom!" Charlotte Goldsworthy bounded into the kitchen happily and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Well, SOMEONE'S in a good mood." Clare smiled at her daughter. "I made pancakes for breakfast."

"Yum!" Charlotte grabbed a plate and the bottle of syrup.

"I thought we could talk for a minute or two," tried Clare as she joined her daughter at the island.

"Okay…" Charlotte was her mother's daughter in the sense that she was a very smart girl; her senses tingled with dread at what the topic might be. "Where are Holden and Daddy?"

Clare smiled; even though her daughter was in Grade Ten, she still called Eli 'Daddy'. Charlotte adored her father and would ALWAYS be his little girl for him; Clare just wished Eli could see that. "They went to The Dot before heading to school. Your brother had to get there early for his student council meeting.

"Oh," said Charlotte, mouth full of pancake. "How am I going to get there?"

"I'll drop you off on my way to work." Clare sipped her coffee.

"Mom, you picked up a shift?" Charlotte immediately became frantic. "You're supposed to have the day off! Who's going to help me get ready tonight?"

"Calm down, Charlotte," laughed Clare. "It's only half a shift; Dorothy has to take her son to a doctor's appointment. I'll be home by three, in plenty of time to doll you up for your date." Charlotte blushed, much like her mother had at her age. "Speaking of which, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Charlotte groaned. "Mom, I really don't think…"

"Well, Honey, I DO think," said Clare. "This is your first date!"

"I know," Charlotte responded quietly. "You're still going to let me go, right? You talked to Daddy?"

"We're going to let you go." Charlotte grinned. "On a couple of conditions."

"Mooom," Charlotte whined. "I'm in high school, I'm almost fifteen, come on!"

"You may be in high school, but you're still our daughter," offered Clare. "Your father and I have never been strict with you-we didn't want to be like MY parents." Charlotte did her best to keep her eyes from rolling; she'd heard about her strict maternal grandparents hundreds of times. "And we TRUST you."

"Okay, good," said Charlotte.

"That being said, we don't know Thomas, and your dad is only going to let you go tonight if he comes in for a soda or something before you go out." Charlotte looked absolutely horrified at this prospect. "I know, Baby, I know, I'll make sure your dad behaves. I promise."

"…fine," conceded Charlotte. "Is that all?"

"Not quite. You must keep your cell phone on-you can put in on vibrate, don't give me that look- and you have to be home by eleven." Charlotte nodded. "AND, I want you to promise me you won't do ANYTHING you're not comfortable with."

"Mom!" Charlotte's face turned as red as the raspberry blouse she wore. "_Fine._" She finished her pancakes and stood up. "Can you take me to school now?"

"Just let me change into my scrubs, Baby." Clare stood and gave her daughter a hug before heading upstairs.

_**Friday, September 6**__**th**__**, 2030**_

_**Degrassi Community School (The Caf)**_

_**11:54 AM**_

"So…your dad wants me to come in and like, socialize with him before I take you out?" Thomas Zeigler grinned at Charlotte apprehensively.

"Both of my parents, actually," sighed Charlotte as she put her head in her hands on the table. "It's a nightmare, I know. I'll understand if you don't want to…"

"If I don't want to what?" Thomas' eyes sparkled with amusement.

"If you don't want to go out after all." Charlotte's voice was muffled, and Thomas laughed.

"Of course I still want to take you out, Char. I just don't get it, your dad KNOWS me. We talk every day after class."

"Oh, you know Daddy the TEACHER," reasoned Charlotte. "You don't know my FATHER."

"Alright," said Thomas. "Either way, I'll be there at six. Okay?"

Charlotte beamed. "Can't wait." Thomas squeezed her shoulder affectionately when the bell rang and they went to separate classes.

_**Friday, September 6**__**th**__**, 2030**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence (Charlotte's Bedroom)**_

_**5:17 PM**_

Clare leaned in the doorway of her daughter's purple bedroom, smiling as she watched Charlotte twirl around in front of her full-length mirror. She was humming a tune Clare didn't recognize and looked positively elated.

"Cute outfit, Baby," Charlotte stumbled at her mother's voice and stopped dancing immediately.

"Oh," Charlotte looked down at her spaghetti-strap, baby-doll purple dress and smiled. It was a modest choice, for the material went past her knees and the top didn't dip too low. Charlotte had picked out a short-sleeved black shrug to cover her shoulders. "Thanks, Mom. I was trying to decide what shoes to wear with it."

"Hmm," Clare hummed as she made her way to Charlotte's closet. "I say you go for comfort," she noted as she selected a pair of black moccasins. The teenager smiled gratefully as she took the shoes and slipped them on.

"Do you want me to straighten your hair?" Clare offered.

"No thanks," Charlotte blushed. "Thomas once mentioned that he likes it curly."

Clare grinned as she thought of someone ELSE she knew who made the same comment to HER two decades ago. "I think that's nice," she noted as she ran her fingers through Charlotte's raven locks. "How about you wear your purple headband with the flower I got you?"

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Charlotte rushed to her dresser and dug it out of the top drawer. "Mom, do you think you could do my makeup? I really want to wear some tonight, but I don't put it on every day, and…I just want it to look perfect."

Clare chuckled. "Sure, Sweetie. Come with me to Dad's and my bathroom." The two made their way down the hall and through Clare's room. "Okay, sit on the toilet." They laughed. "Okay, Charlotte, what exactly do you want me to use on you?" Clare grabbed her makeup bag off the shelf.

"Um…I don't know. Nothing like the stage makeup they use in Holden's plays, please," Clare laughed.

"Don't worry, Char, the last thing I want is for my daughter to look like a sad clown hooker on her first date."

"Mom!"

"Calm down, calm down. Here," Clare knelt in front of Charlotte. "I know just what to use." Clare ran a brightening tinted moisturizer over Charlotte's perfect little face; she had her father's nose, but the rest of her facial structure was all Clare. Clare then used her black eyeliner to apply a very thin coat on Charlotte's upper lashes, then a touch of purple eye shadow and black mascara. After sweeping a light dusting of pink blush on Charlotte's cheekbones, Clare turned her daughter to face the mirror. "What do you think, Baby?"

Charlotte gasped. "Mom, I don't look…I don't look like ME. I'm PRETTY."

Clare squeezed her shoulder. "You're ALWAYS beautiful, Baby." She smiled at her daughter in the mirror. "This just makes you look a little more grown up." Clare groaned. "Oh, your father will HATE that." The two girls giggled.

"Thank you, Mom." Charlotte bit her lip. "What about lip-gloss? Could I maybe borrow your black diamond studs?"

"Just use your lip balm, that's all your pretty lips need." Clare winked. "And sure, let me go grab them."

As Clare exited the bathroom, Charlotte couldn't stop staring in the mirror. "Wow," she breathed to herself.

_**Friday, September 6**__**th**__**, 2030**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence (Living Room)**_

_**5:55 PM**_

"Okay, boys," Clare entered the living room. "Charlotte's about to come downstairs, but I want to talk to you first."

"What, Mom?" whined Holden, who really just wanted to leave for his own Friday night activity.

"YOU, Holden William Goldsworthy," began Clare, "-will NOT tease your sister when she comes downstairs. She's nervous enough." Holden snickered. "STOP IT!"

"And you!" she turned to her husband, trying his best not to laugh at the restraint on his son's face. "Will be CIVIL to Thomas and NOT embarrass your daughter."

"But-"

"NO BUTS, ELIJAH!" Clare moved to the staircase. "You can come down now, Charlotte!"

"Geeze, she's mean tonight," Holden whispered to his father.

"Yeah, she's a tough boss," Eli agreed, knocking fists with his son.

As the two males got caught up in sniggering, Eli heard a faint: "Daddy? How do I look?" Eli snapped his head up and took in Charlotte's appearance: his little five year old princess looked like a damn _grown woman_ and he hated it, but the smile on her face was so sweet that all he could do was reply honestly.

"You look gorgeous, Baby," Eli stood up and pulled Charlotte in for a hug.

"Careful, Daddy!" Charlotte hugged back, but not as tightly. "You'll wrinkle my dress!"

"Oh, we can't have that now, can we," Holden droned sarcastically, his eyes rolling.

"Holden, SHUT UP!" snapped Charlotte.

"Yeah, Holden," teased Eli. "Shut up."

Charlotte giggled. "Thanks Daddy."

"Whatever, man," chimed in Holden, still rolling his eyes until Clare shot him a death glare. "Okay, okay, geeze…"

_**Ding-dong.**_

"AAAH!" squeaked Charlotte. "He's here!"

"I'LL GET IT!" volunteered Eli.

"Oh no you don't," said Clare as she rushed past her husband to get to the door first. "Go into the kitchen, all three of you. Holden, wipe that smirk off your face. Charlotte, calm down, he's just a boy, and _Elijah-_" she put emphasis on his name, "BE GOOD."

_**Friday, September 6**__**th**__**, 2030**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence (Kitchen)**_

_**6:13 PM**_

The four Goldsworthy's and Thomas Zeigler laughed as they sipped cokes at the island. Thomas had already won Clare over with his jokes, and Holden trusted his sister, so he had no real problem with her date. Eli, on the other hand, was not yet convinced the boy deserved to take his daughter out (then again, Eli probably wouldn't be convinced if an _actual prince_ wanted to take out _HIS _princess).

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, Thomas, but I'm going to be late meeting my crew." Holden hopped off his barstool and clamped his sister's date on the shoulder before waving goodbye to his parents on his way out the door.

"Be home by 10:30!" Clare called.

"So, Thomas," Eli started as he looked the kid square in the eye. "While your stories have been rather charming, I'd like to know just exactly where you plan on taking my daughter this evening."

"_DADDY,"_ Charlotte hissed under her breath.

"Charlotte, Honey, I just want to know where the boy is taking my little girl," Eli reasoned, his voice dripping with honey.

"It's fine, Mr. G," Thomas said as he held up his hands. "I'm taking Charlotte out to eat at the new Mexican place in Newmarket, then we're heading to a special showing of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ at the Classic Cinema around its block."

"You didn't tell me that!" gasped Charlotte. "_Breakfast at Tiffany's _is my favorite movie!"

"I know," Thomas grinned and reached for her hand.

"That's a bold move, right in front of her parents," Eli muttered under his breath.

"Shh," Clare hushed her husband before turning her attention back to Thomas. "So, you're going out for dinner and a movie. How thoughtful and classic!" She smiled earnestly. "Well, Charlotte, your curfew's at eleven, so you two better get going!"

Charlotte smiled gratefully at her mother as she and her date made their way towards the front door. Eli trailed behind them with Clare at his heels.

"Drive safely, Kid," Eli told Thomas as he shook his hand (probably a little harder than necessary). Thomas caught what Eli really meant by those two words and swore he would.

Eli sighed in defeat as he sat down on the living room sofa.

"Awe, what's the matter Baby?" asked Clare teasingly as she cuddled up next to her husband.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Clare," said Eli. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I can't believe our baby is on her first date."

"I know, I know," soothed Clare as she rubbed her hand on Eli's leg. "Honey, Thomas seems like a great kid. He'll be good to her."

"Yeah?" Eli scoffed. "You met him for fifteen minutes, how could you possibly know?"

"Because," Clare kissed him. "The way that boy looked at Charlotte? That's the same way you've looked at me for twenty years."

_**Friday, September 6**__**th**__**, 2010**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence (Living Room)**_

_**10:50 PM**_

Eli mindlessly flipped through the channels while he waited on pins and needles for his daughter to return home safely. Holden had recently returned home and after a quick greeting towards his father, he rushed upstairs to memorize lines. Clare fell asleep on Eli's shoulder an hour ago and he carried her to their bed before returning downstairs. He was DEFINITELY waiting up for his daughter tonight (and really, one of her parents always did).

The sound of a car stopping and shutting off distracted Eli from whatever he (wasn't) watching on TV. Almost unwillingly, Eli crept to the window by the front door, watching and listening to the end of his daughter's date.

"I had a great time," Charlotte complimented as she reached to hug Thomas.

"Me too," Thomas smiled, which made Eli immediately think of the need to wipe that 'shit eating grin' off his face.

"Maybe," Charlotte spoke shyly as she pulled away. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Eli smiled; sometimes, Charlotte was so much like a young Clare he couldn't stand it.

"I'd love that," Thomas agreed. As Charlotte turned to head inside, Thomas grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her. Charlotte gazed up at him with big, blue curious eyes, and he leaned in-

"That little PUNK," hissed Eli under his breath.

And then Thomas kissed Charlotte _on her cheek._

"Oh," muttered Eli. "I _guess_ that's okay." Just then he realized the door was unlocking and somehow, through a hop-run-type maneuver, Eli ended up face down on the couch when Charlotte walked in.

"Daddy?" she asked, amused by her father's position.

"Hi, Char," Eli's voice got muffled by the pillow. He sat upright. "How was your-" he grimaced at the word "-_date?_"

Charlotte's cheeks turned redder than anyone's Eli had ever seen (save for Clare's). "It was wonderful."

Eli grinned. "Well, I'm glad." He forced his attention back to the TV, willing himself not to pry. Charlotte surprised him by plopping down next to him. He turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Something on your mind, Kid?"

Charlotte smiled up at him, and all Eli could see was his three-year-old daughter on Christmas morning, thrilled to open her presents. "Not really. I just wanted to tell you I love you." She leaned her head on Eli's shoulder, and he couldn't contain his grin.

"I love you too, Baby."

**A/N: So? What did you think? Epic fail? I'm not sure how I feel about it. Please let me know, and let me know what you'd like to see! Review…you know you want to…see that little button? **


	2. Grief

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Warning: Pretty angsty. It's a bit short and not what I had planned for the second one-shot, but my uncle died last night and this just kind of happened. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

_**Grief**_

_**Thursday, November 8**__**th**__**, 2018**_

_**Goldsworthy Apartment (Master Bedroom)**_

_**10:15 A.M.**_

Eli's mission scared him: he had to get his wife out of bed. She refused to get out from under the covers for anything; not for work, not to eat, and certainly not to deal with her grief. Since the funeral two days ago, Clare seemed satisfied to wallow in pain and allow suffocating emotions to consume her. Eli tried to coax her; he even called reinforcements in (Darcy, Adam, and Alli). Still, Clare refused to budge. Alarmed at her disinterest in everything, Eli sent Charlotte and Holden to his mother's; they didn't need to see their mother like this.

They didn't need to see their mother in a zombie-like state, refusing to cry.

Still in the jeans and t-shirt he wore to his mother's when he dropped the kids off, Eli crawled into bed and snaked an arm around Clare's torso. He spoke softly into her hair: "I took Holden and Char to my mom's."

She didn't make a noise.

"Clare, Baby, you've got to get out of bed."

"It kills me to see you like this," he whispered.

Nothing.

_**Thursday, November 8**__**th**__**, 2018**_

_**Goldsworthy Residence (Living Room)**_

_**1:19 PM**_

"Mom, I just don't know what to do," Eli spoke into the phone. His mother called to check on Clare and report that the kids were fine; Eli couldn't hold in his frustrations.

"She just needs time, Eli," Leah responded.

"I know that, I know she's going to be hurting for a while." Eli sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "But she won't even _speak._ Seriously, Mom, she just stares at the wall, barely blinking. I can't just watch her lie helplessly, _lifelessly_ in the fetal position." Quiet tears fell down Eli's cheeks. "She's _scaring_ me."

"Has she taken a shower?"

"No."

"Try to get her in the bath. Feeling clean will help more than you'd think."

"I guess."

"And for God's sake, make the girl eat something. She looked far too pale at the service."

"I will."

"I have to go, Son. Holden is getting cranky and Grandma here thinks he needs a nap."

"Alright. Thanks so much, Mom. I really just didn't want the kids to be around Clare right now."

"It's no problem; you know I love taking them. Bye Sweets."

"Goodbye." Eli hung up the phone, resolve face suddenly in place. He marched through his room to the big bathroom in the apartment and drew a warm bath with those lavender salts Clare loved; she always soaked with her spa stuff after a rough day. Eli hoped they would help with despair as much as they did stress.

"Clare, it's time to take a bath." Eli spoke with tender authority. His tone caused Clare's dull eyes to shift towards him, but she did not move. Sighing, Eli leaned over to pick her up. While her face showed alarm, Clare still refused to stir.

Once in the bathroom, Eli sat Clare gently on the toilet. Kneeling before her, he caressed her cheek with a soft, wet hand and gazed at her with utmost love and concern. He began to undress her: first he lifted her pajama top with mild difficulty; Clare didn't help him by raising her hands. His eyes pleaded with her to cooperate, and she complied by lifting her hips to ease his process of pulling off the pants falling off them. Following his removal of her underpants, Clare allowed Eli to lift her naked body and place it in the water.

Shivering despite the warm temperature, Clare hugged her knees to her chest. Eli stripped and entered the tub, sitting across from Clare.

He took her hands and coated his tone with care. "Baby, please, meet me half-way. Just…just _talk_ to me, Clare. Please. I love you so damn much."

Her gaze remained downcast.

"Clare," Eli's voice intertwined with desperation. "Remember on our wedding day, when I swore to protect you and take care of you?"

He waited for a response he knew wouldn't come.

"I don't know how to do that right now, and it's tearing me apart." He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "For the love of God, _help me help you._"

"He's-he's dead," Clare finally spoke, her voice fainter than a whisper.

Eli frowned. "Yes," he confirmed.

"Daddy's gone," Clare's eyes began to (finally) fill with tears. "He's-he's not coming back." She choked back a sob.

"No, Clare, he's not, and Baby, I'm so, SO sorry." Eli couldn't keep himself from embracing her.

"I-I'm so sorry." Eli could tell Clare was trying not to cry.

He pulled away to look at her, still holding her at arm's length. "Stop that," Eli demanded. "Stop trying to keep it all in; you don't have to be strong in front of me, Clare. You don't have to be the mold that holds us together. I'm here for you. I'll always be here."

The floodgates finally opened.

"Oh, God, Eli…" hiccups and sobs physically wracked Clare's body; Eli pressed their naked chests together and stroked her back. "Why-he was barely fifty. Why did God stop his heart? Why?"

"I don't know, Clare," Eli soothed. "It's not fair."

"IT'S REALLY NOT!" She squeezed him tighter, digging her nails into his flesh. "It's really, really not…"

Clare wailed for a good hour until her cries reduced to nothing but shaky breaths, and the water they sat in chilled their bones.

_**Friday, November 9**__**th**__**, 2018**_

_**Goldsworthy Apartment (Kitchen)**_

_**7:22 AM**_

Clare breathed in the glorious smell of freshly brewed coffee as she cracked eggs into a frying pan. Up before Eli (and at all, really) for the first time in days, she decided to make breakfast in bed for her loving husband.

"You're up," Eli mumbled, padding towards the coffee pot in black slippers.

"Yeah, I am," Clare stated before tip-toeing up to Eli's cheek, where she placed a kiss.

Eli sipped his coffee then put his arms around Clare. "And you're cooking."

"I like how you keep stating the obvious, Love," Clare remarked. Eli smirked; that was the first snarky thing Clare had said since the accident. "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"I think we've spent enough time in bed, Clare," Eli noted. Clare looked down, ashamed.

"I know; I'm sorry, Eli, I just didn't know how to deal…" Eli cut her off mid-sentence with a kiss.

"Clare, you're fine. Grief overwhelms us all." He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Thank you," Clare whispered.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me…for helping me." She ran her fingers up and down his back.

"Anytime, Baby." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clare looked up, hope apparent in her eyes. "Can we pick the kids up after we eat? I miss them so much."

Eli nodded, a real smile apparent on his face for the first time in days. "I'd like that."

**A/N: Sorry for the short length and angst, but like I said, I had to write it. Please review.**


	3. Birthday

**A/N: Sorry for a serious delay in updates. Hope you enjoy this fluffy one-shot! WARNING: The next installment will be extremely, EXTREMELY emotional and dark.**

_**Saturday, October 31**__**st**__**, 2015**_

_**Goldsworthy Apartment **_

_**12:47 PM**_

Clare Goldsworthy smiled at her surroundings. She and Eli had completely decked out their living room and kitchen in Halloween themes. Above the sofa hung a banner that, in orange and black letters, read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHARLOTTE!

Her baby girl was ONE today.

It didn't seem possible; just yesterday she was inside of Clare, growing, bonding with her mother and getting ready to meet the world. No…that WASN'T one day ago…it was a YEAR and one day before.

Clare didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks until her husband wrapped his arms around her and asked "Why are you crying?"

"What?" Clare asked, wiping her eyes. "Oh. I don't know." She turned around and grinned sheepishly at Eli. "I can't believe our baby is a whole year old."

Eli smirked. "I know." He kissed his wife. "Have I ever told you thank you?"

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For giving me a beautiful daughter." Eli held Clare close.

"Eli…stop it! I'm already crying!" She laughed through her tears. "Come on, we better change into our costumes and get Char in hers before the guests arrive!"

Eli happily followed his wife into their bedroom.

_**Saturday, October 31**__**st**__**, 2015**_

_**Goldsworthy Apartment**_

_**2:21 PM**_

Eli smiled at his baby girl; Charlotte's big blue eyes fell upon her new toys with joy. He always thought his daughter seemed far too smart for an infant; she followed you with her gaze as though she knew exactly what was going on and just what you were thinking.

Everything for the party turned out extremely well: Clare and Eli dressed up as Peter Pan and Wendy; Charlotte was their little Tinkerbell. Jenna came as Dorothy and Gabby was dressed up as Toto. Drew and Alli were Raggedy Andy and Ann, Adam and Fiona were Barney and Betty Rubble, Clare's dad was a doctor (real fun for a baby's party, right?), Leah (Eli's mom) and his Bubbi dressed up as gypsies, Darcy dolled up like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and Sav and Anya as Antony and Cleopatra.

Charlotte got quite a haul: plenty of new toys, picture books for Clare and Eli to read to her, and tons of cute new outfits. "You guys really didn't have to get her this much," Clare noted, gazing around the room.

"I'm sure we all wanted to!" Alli squealed, leaning town to pat Charlotte's raven patch of hair.

"Indeed," Adam chimed in, picking Charlotte up. "I love my little goddaughter!" His voice rose, and he spoke to Charlotte in baby-talk: "Yes, I DO! Wittle girl, I wuv you!"

"Dude," Eli said, shaking his head.

"Oh, like you don't use that voice on her every single day!" Adam defended himself.

"Hey, I'm her daddy!" He motioned for his best friend to hand over his child. "Can you say "Da-da", Baby?"

"Mmmmph," Charlotte responded, a wide grin on her chubby face.

"Close enough," Eli shrugged.

"Cake time!" Clare exclaimed. They all headed into the kitchen, where a big vanilla cake with cream cheese icing (dyed orange) awaited them. Clare picked up one of the large matching cupcakes she made and placed a candle on it. Eli lit it, and everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to the little girl. Gabby blew out the candle for Charlotte, and Clare placed the baby in her high chair. "Go nuts!" Clare cried.

Charlotte mushed the cake under her fingers and threw it everywhere but her face. A piece landed smack dab on Adam's forehead.

"That's my girl!" Eli laughed.

"Yeah, she's lucky she's cute," Adam muttered, earning a laugh.

_**Saturday, October 31**__**st**__**, 2015**_

_**Goldsworthy Apartment**_

_**9:15 PM**_

Clare finished cleaning up after the party while Eli put Charlotte down for the night. After washing the last dish, she changed into her pajamas and padded towards the nursery to see if Eli was done with Charlotte. Clare had something rather important to tell him. Arriving at the door, she stopped outside to hear what Eli was murmuring to their daughter.

"So you see, Baby girl, you need to promise me something," Eli spoke softly. "You may be a year old, but you need to not grow up so fast, okay?" He ran his hand over her head, watching her chest move up and down in her sleep. "Daddy loves you. Your mommy does too. Happy Birthday Charlotte." He turned around to see his wife watching him lovingly.

"Hey," he whispered and made his way to her.

"You softy," Clare whispered back. Eli turned out the nursery light and motioned for them to head for their bedroom.

Eli changed into his pajamas and Clare just sat there, staring. "Staring, Mrs. Goldsworthy?" Eli smirked.

"I still love hearing that. A year and a half later!" Clare laughed and motioned for Eli to sit next to her. "So," she began.

"So." Eli raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind, Blue Eyes?"

"Yes. I'd say this past year has been great with Charlotte, wouldn't you?"

"It's been amazing," Eli responded warmly. "Hectic, but wonderful." Clare smiled at the look of adoration on his face.

"I think we're pretty good parents." She took his hand.

"Babe," Eli rolled his eyes. "We are KICKASS parents."

"Eli!" Clare laughed. "That's hardly appropriate." She took in a deep breath as she shook her head. "Eli, I'm pregnant."

Eli smiled widely. "What?"

"You heard me," Clare whispered.

"Wow, and only a year later…I am GOOD!"

"Eli!"

"Clare!"

He grabbed her and kissed her fully. "Are you okay with this?" Clare asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course!" Eli exclaimed. "I have a steady job, neither of us have any student debt, you're making good money, Charlotte NEEDS a sibling!"

"So you're happy?"

"YES!" He kissed her again. "How far along are you?"

"Only five weeks."

"Maybe we'll get a boy."

She grinned. "I really think we will."

"I love you, Mrs. Goldsworthy."

**Hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
